The King of The Monsters: A Godzilla and Lion King Crossover Idea
by MetaSquire 1
Summary: A quick crossover idea between Godzilla and The Lion King.


Since a lot of people like the idea of The Lion King but the characters are replaced with Godzilla characters, here's my version of the cast.

**(Note: I decided to change and add somethings to make it fell different, in which I'll explain later)**

**Simba:** Of course you all know that Godzilla will be Simba, but I also want all of you to know which version of the character I would use, same with the rest of the cast so here we go: Baby Godzilla (1993) as Newborn Simba, Little Godzilla (1994) as Young Simba, Godzilla JR (1995) as Teenage Simba, and Godzilla (2002) as Adult Simba.

**Scar:** Now with Scar it can be either be King Ghidorah or Space Godzilla, but since I want to keep the brother and uncle relationship, I would use Space Godzilla. But don't worry I have some plans for Ghidorah in something I call "Plan B" which I might explain some other time.

**The 3 main hyenas:** I would use the 3 Mutos we saw in Godzilla 2014, and Godzilla King of the Monsters 2019. Femuto as Shenzi, Hokmuto as Banzai, and Bosmuto or Muto 3 as Ed. As for the rest of the hyenas I'll explain later.

**Mufasa:** I would use Dagon from Godzilla Aftershock; I would also cut Sarabi from the story. And if you're wondering why, well I thought of putting a little reference to the old movies and that is Godzilla being a single father.

**Rafiki:** I saw a lot of people using Kong, but I think they're only using him because he is an ape. Personally, I would use King Caesar (1974) plus he is an excellent combat fighter.

**Zazu:** I know it makes sense that I would use a flying kaiju, but I would use Zilla JR. I'll explain later

**Timon and Pumbaa:** I would use 2 of Godzilla's best friends: Rodan (1993 Fire Rodan) as Timon and Anguirus (1974) as Pumbaa.

**Nala:** I think all of you know that I would use Mothra as Nala, but just like with Godzilla I will tell which version I would use: Mothra Larva (1992) as Young Nala, and Adult Mothra (1992) as Adult Nala.

**Extra Characters:**

Like I said at the beginning, I decided to add some extra things to make it fell different and here they are:

The Godzilla family: While thinking about the extra cast I decide to expand the family, in other words I added 2 extra brothers and sisters to Dagon and Space Godzilla those are: Biollante, Orga, Megaguirus (In my head canon Orga and Megaguirus are Godzilla's step brother and step sister), and Zilla JR. In the story Biollante, Orga, and Megaguirus are helping their brother Space Godzilla and his plan to dethrone Dagon and become the king. The scenes that they appear are: The circle of life song, an extra scene after Dagon confronts Space Godzilla where they also confront Space Godzilla and ask him why didn't he join the ceremony and if he forgot about his plan, the other scenes that they appear are when Space Godzilla was spying on the Mutos and seeing that they failed at killing the young Godzilla, the be prepared scene/song, the canyon scene before the stampede (they also start the stampede), the scene after the stampede where they and Space Godzilla tell Godzilla to run away and never return, and all of the scenes that Space Godzilla appears later on (except the scene where Godzilla fights Space Godzilla and the scene where Space Godzilla dies, because they die before him during the final battle in which I'll explain later how they die). Since I already told all of you that Zilla JR will be Zazu I decided to change 3 things: One In the scene where Dagon fights the Mutos instead of just watching he helps Dagon defeat the Mutos, two the scenes where Zilla JR is with Space Godzilla after the hakuna matata song he is not held captured but is able roam free but to only talk with his brothers and sisters, and to give them information about the situation by going outside, and three in the scene where Godzilla returns he joins him with his girlfriend Komodithrax.

Speaking of Komodithrax, in this story she is Zilla JR's girlfriend and future mate she takes care of the young Mothra and treats her like her own daughter. The scenes that she appears are: The circle of life song entering the scene alongside Zilla JR, the bath scene where she cleans Mothra and Godzilla and gives them the permission to go out but if Zilla JR goes along with them, the mourning of Dagon and Godzilla, the scene after the hakuna matata song alongside Zilla JR, an extra scene where she talks with an adult Mothra who is going out her home to find help knowing that the chances of Mothra returning are low she tells her good luck and that no matter where she goes she will always be her little girl and gives her one last hug with tears running down her face as soon as Mothra leaves she goes back where Zilla JR is, and when Godzilla returns she joins him alongside Zilla JR and she fights alongside Zilla JR during the final battle.

I also decided to add 3 new main hyenas and those are Gigan (2004 with his hooks and his 1973 colors), Megalon, and Hedorah (2004). Gigan will be the Shenzi of the group, Megalon will be the Banzai of the group, but Hedorah will be different instead of being like Ed he is silent, serious but can act like a fool sometimes, and loyal to Space Godzilla. The scene where they appear are: The scene where the Femuto and Hokmuto start to fight against Bosmuto and Gigan is the one who tells them to stop fighting (they also start the stampede) and after that they will appear alongside the Mutos in all of the scenes they appear (except the canyon chase scene because the Mutos are the ones sent by Space Godzilla to kill the young Godzilla, the hula scene because Rodan and Anguirus will be distracting the Mutos, and Hedorah will be dead before the death of Space Godzilla I'll explain later how he dies)

I also decided to add a royal guard and those guards are: Baragon (2001), Varan (Godzilla Unleashed), and Manda (2004, also in my head canon Manda is a female) and they live with King Caesar, also King Caesar and Manda are in love with each other (Yes I ship King Caesar with a female Manda okay, moving on) the scenes that they appear are: The circle of life song entering the scene alongside King Caesar Baragon and Varan stay with other kaijus while King Caesar and Manda go to hug Dagon and meet the new born king, the scene where King Caesar paints Godzilla they will be asleep, Baragon will also appear as the mole that tells Zilla JR about the intruders and instead of just leaving he will go with Dagon to stop the intruders that are Gigan Megalon and Hedorah, the mourning scene alongside King Caesar, The discovery that Godzilla is alive, Manda will appear alongside King Caesar in the point where Godzilla ask King Caesar if he knows his father and Manda will say "Correction we know you're father" and in the lesson scene, Baragon and Varan will find Rodan and Anguirus and ask them if they have seen Godzilla, Baragon and Varan will join Godzilla alongside Rodan Anguirus Zilla JR and Komodithrax as they get ready to take back their home (And if you're wondering why Mothra isn't with them well it's because I still wanted to keep the scene where Sarabi confronts Scar so I decided to make Mothra the one who confronts Space Godzilla, showing that she will do anything to save her loved ones even if it means trying to somehow convince their cruel king), King Caesar and Manda later join the fight to help Baragon and Varan defeat Gigan Megalon Hedorah Biollante Orga and Megaguirus during the fight King Caesar launches Hedorah towards Biollante Orga and Megaguirus and makes the four of them fall into the fires bellow (That's how they die) and the four of them knockout Gigan and Megalon, Baragon and Varan will also appear in the Mister Pig or in this case Mister Anguirus scene where they tried to save Zilla JR Komodithrax and Rodan from the Mutos but failed because Rodan ran into them but the five of them got saved by Anguirus, and in the ending Baragon and Varan will be with Rodan and Anguirus and Manda will be with King Caesar.

The ending will be like in the original Lion King but this time Baragon, Varan, Zilla JR, and Komodithrax will be standing alongside Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and Anguirus while King Caesar, and Manda show to the rest of the kaijus the new born princes which are Minilla (but this time he is portrayed by the 1993 Baby Godzilla with grey color skin), and Mothra Leo Larva. And if you're wondering why I added Leo well it´s because he is also a part of my "Plan B", and if you guys really want to know what Plan B is just tell me and some other time I will explain.

Right now, I'm going to tell you all which kaijus I would use for the residents of the Pride Lands, and for the hyenas (The kaijus that I would use will be based on the kaijus/Titans that appear in the Godzilla anime prequel novels, and in Godzilla King of the Monsters):

The residents of the Pride Lands will be: Behemoth, Scylla, Methuselah, groups of Kamoebas, Maguma, Oodako, flocks of Rodans, giant Rats, Leviathan, Mokele Mbembe, groups of different Anguirus species and Griffons (When thinking about the stampede I decided to use the Griffons but ones with undeveloped wings as the wildebeests, I know you're saying it doesn't make sense but hear me out. These Griffons live together like a pack with many of their species, so I decided to use them for the stampede scene, extra note: Some of the Griffons stay behind and fight their attackers which are The Mutos, Gigan, Megalon, Hedorah, Biollante, Orga, and Megaguirus but the Griffons that decided to fight will meet a gruesome death at the hands of 9 powerful kaijus). One last thing all the kaijus that I mentioned right now will participate in the final battle.

The rest of the hyenas will be: Groups of Kmacuras, Dogora, Gezora, groups of Ebirahs, Ganimes, groups of Kumongas, Polyphemus, Bunyip, Margygyr, Rokmutul, Pterodactyl, Talaghan, flocks of giant Condors (They also appear in the scene where Rodan, and Anguirus save the young Godzilla), groups of Meganulons (They are the insects that Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus will eat), groups of Meganula, groups of Titanosauruses, and Gabara (He will also be a part of "Plan B" but right now I'm going to tell you a scene that he appears in. He will appear in the scene I made where Mothra tries to escape her home to find help, while Mothra is thinking about her plan with Komodithrax they hear Orga telling Gabara that it's his turn to find some food but since he is to lazy to go hunting he tries to find someone that will do his job, Mothra seeing the opportunity to escape goes to tell Gabara that she will do it right after she says goodbye to Komodithrax). All the kaijus that I mentioned right now will also participate in the final battle.

And if you are wondering which version of The Lion King I would use, it would obviously be the original, but I would add 2 songs from the Broadway show, and which version of the song I would use:

**Circle of life: **The original version

**The Morning Report: **The Broadway version, I decided to put this song because of 2 reasons: One my childhood, and two because it would be fun to see Dagon Zilla JR and Godzillaplay together.

**I just can't wait to be King: **The 2019 version, and if you're wondering why well it's because the new one is a combination between the original and the Broadway version, but it will be like in this video. watch?v=99JSNM5-uQc

**Be prepared: **Since I added an extra brother and sisters I decided to use a duet like this one: watch?v=Uzlq9r0w8X4

**Hakuna Matata: **The original version.

**The Madness of King Scar: **The Broadway version, in this song the characters that appear will be Space Godzilla, Zilla JR, Komodithrax, Biollante, Orga, Megaguirus, The Mutos, Gigan, Megalon, Hedorah, and Mothra. And in the part of the song that says, "a devoted queen", it will be replaced with Komodithrax asking if Dagon had a queen before.

**The Lion Sleeps Tonight: **The Lion King (1994) version.

**Can you feel the Love Tonight: **I decided to use this video, because it combines the original with the 2019 version. watch?v=j75IEOJ6KCQ

**King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life (Reprise): **The original version.

Before I end this, I want to make it clear that I suck at writing fanfictions, that's why I made this into an idea so then some very good writers could like this and hopefully write it. If you want to write this story with my ideas fell free to do it, and if you want you could send me the link so then I can read it. Oh, I forgot what the story would be called, it would be called **The King of The Monsters**

Anyway, this where I end this, hope you liked it, and see you all next time, bye.


End file.
